projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Foster
Brandon Foster was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. He was eliminated on episode 10, Actability. He returned in season 2 as a mentor on Individuality (season 2) About Brandon is gay, and most people know it from talking to him. Brandon fell for a straight guy, and revealed his feelings to him. When his father found out he was furious and disowned him. Brandon had to learn to hide his sexuality around his father to save his parents marriage. As time went by Brandon's mom got sick, and it became even more important for him to hide it, so his mom wouldn't get stressed and make her worse. When Brandon got in high-school he took theater and chorus. He found singing a passion and new love. Brandon used singing as a way to cope with bad times. He eventually grew in his voice making his range get higher and stronger. Brandon identifies himself as a belter, and he has a voice like Lindsay Pearce from The Glee Project. Brandon wants to be on Glee because they haven't made a gay character who has been disowned by their parents, as Kurt and Santana's parents are okay with their sexuality. Appearance Brandon is usually seen wearing fashionable clothing. Brandon usually wears vests, cardigans, jeans, and plaid shirts. Brandon's shoes are usually Sperrys. Brandon has long brown hair and hazel eyes. He occasionally is seen wearing scarves with his outfits, but that is only every once in awhile. Personality Brandon can be extremely nice and happy. Brandon has a outgoing personality. He can get over excited when he finds out good news, and can be at times a little bossy. Once you get to know him though he can be really fun and trustworthy. Brandon can be very tenacious, and he will doing anything to show that he is capable and inspirational enough to be on Glee. Brandon doesn't mind kissing, or getting sexy because it's acting and he's comfortable about it. Trivia *Brandon is gay. *Brandon is a belter. *His celebrity crush is Niall Horan. *Favorite contender from season one is Lindsay Pearce, and season two is Shanna Henderson. *Loves singing girl songs more than boy songs. *Favorite Glee character is Rachel Berry. *Has a high and strong vocal range. *Favorite musical song is Maybe This Time. *His favorite color is purple. *Favorite week is Romanticality. *He at least wants to be in the top six. *He confirmed he would be moving to L.A. to pursue a singing career. *If he had to be in a relationship on the show, he would want to date either Sam or Blaine. *He has been described as the boy version of Rachel Berry. *Doesn't mind getting in a realtionship while on the show, as he said Drew was his show crush. *His favorite movie is Sparkle. *Wants to be the new Rachel on Glee. *Would do best in Individuality and Theatericality. *Finished 12th on Project Glee´s X Factor. Quotes *"I think I know myself, and I can really stand out in a group through my voice." -Brandon's thoughts on Individuality. *"Lea Michele! I love Rachel Berry, I´m just like her!" -Brandon's thoughts on Lea Michele. *"Wow! So Lea Michele thinks I am great? I can´t believe it!" -Brandon's excitment from winning the HWA. *"I´m so happy I was first called back!. I feel my effort was worth it." -Brandon being first called back. *Brandon: Good luck guys! -Being called back during Sexuality week. *Confession cam-Brandon: So me and Ryan love that song, and our voices sound great with it, but I´ll make sure I beat him. *Confession cam-Brandon: I think I’m gonna die! Chris Colfer! -After seeing Chris Colfer as the mentor. *Confession cam-Brandon: Oh my gosh! Amber Riley! I love her character and her voice so much! *Confession cam, Brandon: I´m with Ryan. I´ll try to overpower Ryan with my voice. I just don´t like Ryan that much. He´s with Drew, and I love Drew. I want Drew for me, not for Ryan. Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Brandon's Individuality Diary Brandon's Sexuality Diary Brandon's Vulnerability Diary Brandon's Tenacity Blog Brandon's Pairability Blog Brandon's Performability Diary Brandon's Rival-ability Diary Brandon's Romanticality Diary Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders